The Dawn of A New Sky
by AkiraYuni
Summary: At the age of 30, Sawada Tsunayuki, also known as Vongola Decimo or Neo Vongola Primo, died due to an incurable disease. Her eyes close and she breathes for the last time. Expecting to have come to the afterlife, she opens her eyes only to find herself in a child's body - certainly not hers - and in a different place altogether. Reincarnated FemTsuna! VignetteFic!
1. Awakening

**I**

* * *

 **Awakening**

* * *

 _Who's this brat...!_

Huh?

 _I'm going to inspect your luggage!_

What is this?

 _Ah! S-stop it...!_

I hear...

 ** _You can't...take this luggage_.** _  
_

...voices?

Have I finally reached the afterlife?

And then there was a flash of light. I opened my eyes, not expecting to see an entirely new and different scene in front of me. I was currently bound by a rope and my mouth was covered with a piece of cloth. Stuffed inside a ripped sack, fear wasn't the only thing I was feeling. Worst thing was, I had no idea where on earth I was.

I was kidnapped?

Anyway, judging from what I was seeing right now in front of me, there was a crowd of people wearing what looked to be clothes from an ancient era. Did I go backwards in time or something? My eyes immediately zeroed in on four certain people. Two young boys and two dark-skinned adult males. It was like both of them were in pairs. One pair was in the sidelines while the other pair was currently facing off each other.

As I watched the pair that was facing each other, I noticed that the man suddenly brought out a knife that was hidden in his clothes. "You brat...so full of yourself..." He muttered just as another man appeared behind him.

"You brat..." The dark-skinned male was suddenly slammed to the ground. " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GRANDSON?!** " The newcomer yelled. He was an old man with a scar etched over his right eye. I didn't know him but then my mind suddenly supplied his identity to me. _Son Mundok, General and Chief of the Wind Tribe._

Everyone started cheering for the old man. The dark-skinned man's partner fled in fear, only to come across a man who donned an armor with the design of a dragon on it. He was beaten, very badly if I may add.

The scuffle had finally ended and the two boys were fast approaching to where I was currently situated. I was in a dilemma right now. _Should I pretend to be asleep or just keep myself awake? Dammit! I can't think!_ Unfortunately, my decision had been already made for me. They had already seen me awake.

 _Oh well, let's just get on with it._


	2. Act

**II**

* * *

 **Act**

* * *

"Yona! Yona! Are you alright!" One of the two young boys asked me. He had shoulder-length dark blond hair and sea green colored eyes. His bangs were parted in half and some strands of it were longer and wavier than the normal cut.

 _Soo-Won, son of the recently deceased General Yu-Hon (my uncle) and my current love (?)_

"Soo-Won...?" I murmured.

"Are you alright? Princess?" The other boy asked. He had short, messy black hair and sharp blue eyes. His fringes hung below his eyes and he had a relieved smile on his face.

 _Son Hak, the adopted grandson of General Son Mundok of the Wind Tribe_

"Hak..." I murmured out once more.

"Is something wrong, Yona/Princess? Are you injured?!" They both asked at the same time in worry. In a matter of seconds, my mind had deciphered through this body's memories in order to avoid suspicion.

As of now, I was currently a six-year old girl who recently lost her mother due to some insurgents killing her after my father assumed the throne. My mind and my emotions were supposed to be in a disarray after being kidnapped. Crying was a given so I did just that.

I latched my arms around Hak's neck and started sobbing. "Hak...!"

Two pressuring auras came from both sides, General Mundok appeared behind Hak while the man who donned an armor _(Han Joo-Doh, Captain of the Imperial Guard's First Squad)_ appeared behind Soo-Won. They were harshly yelled at as I stood in the sidelines with a few stray tears on my cheeks. I would have laughed if I could, but currently I could not, so I kept the best teary face I could do.

They finally finished and the three of us were escorted back to the castle.


	3. Decision

**III**

* * *

 **Decision**

* * *

 ** _No_** longer was I " _Sawada Tsunayuki, Vongola Decimo/Neo Vongola Primo of the Vongola Famiglia"_ but instead, " _Princess Yona of the Kouka Kingdom._ " I lived in a place called Hiryuu Castle, located in Kuuto, the Imperial Capital of the kingdom.

My father was Emperor Il, the younger brother of the deceased General Yu-Hon. He was the man who was responsible for giving away so many parts of our territory to our enemies as a sign for a non-aggression pact. He was known as a cowardly king based from what I heard in the castle I sneakily roamed about. Meanwhile, my childhood friends were Soo-Won and Hak.

Unfortunately, after that kidnapping incident, both of them stopped coming to the castle and I was left alone. But that was alright, I needed information and I didn't need people who would easily notice and then poke and prod at me for my abrupt personality change. Nobody noticed it much though since I mostly kept it under wraps.

In my journey to find more information in the library, I came across about the legend of the Red Dragon god and his four dragon warriors.

 _"According to legend, the first king, Hiryuu, was once the Red Dragon god who took on a human form in order to rule a country. However, due to the wickedness that grew upon humans, everything had been in discord and even King Hiryuu was captured. Amidst the chaos, four Dragon Warriors – who are "apparently" the other halves of the four dragons who came to rescue Hiryuu – quelled the situation and protected the King. These four warriors eventually led their own tribes which are now known as the Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth."_

Normally, I would have dismissed it as a simple legend but my Hyper Intuition began buzzing at me. It meant that this information was important but something I couldn't use for now.

After reading so many books and scrolls in the library, my search for more information about this place had suddenly ended as there were no more things to be read. However, I wouldn't allow it to end that way so I took some drastic measures.

I sneaked out of the castle.


	4. Disguise

**IV**

* * *

 **Disguise**

* * *

I did indeed end up sneaking out of the castle but not without a disguise or some contingency plans. Two years doing nothing but reading in the castle's library did give you some pretty interesting ideas. That's right, two years had already passed, I was now eight years old.

Anyway, time was ticking. I was already in disguise as I passed through the secret pathways that would lead outside the castle. I only had two hours at most to find someone trustworthy who could get me the information I would need. I took a deep breath before going outside.

The city was in its usual hustling and bustling pace. No one noticed me yet which was quite fine to me. My disguise was quite normal in fact, all I wore was a long brown wig and some common-looking robes. I no doubt looked like a normal commoner's daughter among those who roamed outside during the afternoons.

I walked around the streets, letting my Hyper Intuition guide me. If I needed to make a turn, I would feel a tug and simply followed it. Soon, I stopped walking. I looked around and found myself in one of the shadier parts of the city. I let out a sigh.

"Hey, kid. What do you think you're doing here?" A gruff voice suddenly called out to me.

I turned around to find a drunkard looking at me with confusion. There were no warning signs so it indicated he wasn't someone dangerous. "Oh, sorry, mister. I was actually just looking for something that I need and I heard I could find it somewhere in this part of the city." I gave him a half-lie at best.

He sighed. "Alright, tell me what you're looking for, kid. I might be able to help you." He said in a reluctant tone.

I showed him an innocent smile. "I need information regarding the happenings outside of the Sky Tribe territory." I answered honestly.

His eyes widened visibly. "Wait, why on earth would a kid like you need information of something like that?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

I hid my mouth with the sleeves of my robe as I giggled at his reaction. "Questions. questions." I said dismissively as soon as I stopped giggling. "Don't worry about it!"

"B-but - "

"Oh, mister! Judging by your reaction, it means you know something or perhaps _someone_ else who could possibly help me. Alright, lead me to this person!" I demanded though still gigging mentally.

"H-huh?!"

 _"Please, mister?"_ I said, adding a puppy face to the mix. He finally relented.


	5. Ogi

**V**

* * *

 **Ogi**

* * *

This man whose name I still never bothered asking, led me even deeper into the shadier part of the city. We soon came across a rather large and open space where men and women alike were drinking and gambling. The male population was larger though since I only spotted a few women.

No one spotted me yet since I was hiding behind my guide though it also helped that the crowd's attention wasn't on me right now. We headed right in and as I took a small peek behind his back, there I saw a man with shoulder-length, wavy, blond hair and raven black eyes. He looked even more thug-like than the man who I forced to be my guide. He seemed to be playing a board game or something.

"Oi, Kueng!" A new voice called out from the side. "I thought you had to go somewhere?"

Kueng, my dubbed "guide," had a sheepish look on his face. "Ahaha, you see...there's this girl I met -" He was suddenly cut off by the person with whom he was talking to. "A girl? Didn't know you had it in you, Kueng!" He cackled madly.

"W-wait! You're wrong! It's not like that - she's here actually!"

"Huh?" His friend looked around in confusion and shook his head indicating that he saw no one.

Kueng sighed in exasperation as he moved to the side, revealing my small form to his friend. His friend's eyes widened in realization. He ended up pointing a finger to me as he yelled out his words in surprise. "Guys! Kueng brought a kid back again!"

"Who is it this time?!" They yelled out in excitement.

"It's someone new!" He took a double-take on me and added, "Cute too!" The men cheered and approached me in response. A few women also joined in to take a look at me. They gushed at how cute I was.

"She's such a cutie!" One of the women said and then her eyes narrowed all of a sudden. She looked at my guide and glared at him. "Hey, Kueng! Why the hell did you bring this cute kid here?!" She cried out in fury. "Did you force her to come with you?"

"O-of course not! It was her who wanted me to bring her here! She wanted to meet Ogi!" He answered immediately.

"Ogi...?" I murmured quietly under my breath. My Hyper Intuition began buzzing. _So this is the guy who might be able to help me._


	6. Win

**VI**

* * *

 **Win**

* * *

"Hm?" The blond haired man suddenly stopped playing to stare towards my direction. His eyes eventually landed on my own. "Great, another brat. Just what I need..." He grumbled off and continued playing.

"Ah, little miss, don't worry about that. Ogi's usually like that." A man assured me. I turned to him with a puzzled look on his face. He chuckled. "Right now he's in a bad mood since he's been losing the game for quite some time now." He said.

"Oh," I muttered. I looked at Ogi and then back to the man. "Mister, do you think that if I win the game for him, he might help me?" I asked.

"Yeah, he might." He suddenly smiled and knelt down to my level. "But little miss, I advise you to not do that. It looks simple but it's actually a - " I stopped listening from that point on and walked towards the man who was playing this world's version of _shougi._ From what I remember reading, they called it ougi here.

"Argh! Dammit, I lost again!" The man called "Ogi" shouted in frustration. I blinked in surprise and took a glance at the board. _No, there's still one move he can make to change the tide of the game._ I thought.

"Here," I said as I picked up a piece and placed it on one of the empty boxes on the board. Ogi narrowed his eyes and looked at the location of my move. His eyes flitted back to me. "This brat..." He muttered. "...she's similar to Won in a way."

He sighed and the grinned. "Heh, what matters anyway is that I won. I'm taking my prize." He picked up the bag of coins on the side of the table and started walking. As he did, he took a glance at me. "You said you needed my help?" He mentioned and I beamed, following behind him like a small puppy.

We entered one of the worn-out buildings. He took a seat and gestured for me to take one too. "Alright, brat, speak." He told me in a rude way but I simply smiled.

"I was hoping you could give me information concerning the affairs outside of the Sky Tribe's territory."

His eyes widened in surprise just like Mister Kueng from before.


	7. Ogi's Interlude: Agreement

**VII**

* * *

 **Ogi's Interlude ~ Agreement**

* * *

Ogi had a feeling that as soon as the brown-haired girl in front of him came into the scene, she was another brat like that Won brat. Behind her innocent smile, there was a hidden cunning side. Won was plenty similar in that aspect. They were plenty smart; the evidence being that they were able to turn the tide of the game into his hands.

Once she helped him win, he decided at that moment to help her. He implied for her to follow him so that they could speak about what she needed. He was expecting something terrible yet simple like she needed money to pay for a debt or something but the words that came out of her mouth made his eyes widen in surprise.

"I was hoping you could give me information concerning the affairs outside of the Sky Tribe's territory." She said in a calm tone.

He stared into her eyes and could see a certain type of intensity you usually couldn't see in the eyes of a child. It was unnerving how her eyes seemed to be able to see right through him. It was like she could see his deepest and darkest secrets. He broke away.

"Brat, what would you need that information for?" He decided to ask while taking a peek to see if she was still staring at him.

The brat's eyes drifted downwards and she suddenly became quiet. "Hmm...I need your answer otherwise I won't be able to help you. You may have helped me with that game but what you're asking me is gonna cost you a bit more than that." He spoke.

"Say..."

"Hm?"

"...if I paid you with money, would you not ask that certain question and simply give me the information?" She asked.

"Well, only if you can pay for it."

She paused for a moment as if to contemplate about something. The furrowing of her eyebrows gave it away. "Ah, too bad. I have no money on me today, mister." She apologized with a sheepish smile. An eyebrow was raised at her response. He was expecting her to pay him once she mentioned the money but was surprised she did not.

"I suppose I must go now, I really need to get back." She said all of a sudden and stood up to walk out of the door but he stopped her.

"Wait." He saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes as she turned but then it disappeared as quickly as it came. That broke down his resolve not to tell her. He couldn't help but give her what she wanted.

"Ugh! Alright, I'll give you what you want. You mentioned something about leaving..?" She nodded. "Come back tomorrow, I'll have it prepared by then." He said.

"Thank you, mister." She bowed in a polite manner. "See you tomorrow."


	8. Certainty

**VIII**

* * *

 **Certainty**

* * *

I still had a few more minutes left before the guards would start checking up on me but nevertheless, I quickened my pace. I ran and ran, not paying attention to my surroundings. Eventually, I knocked into someone and fell on my butt.

"Ow," I murmured. It wasn't really painful or anything at all but I couldn't help but say it anyway.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! Let me help you, young miss!" The person whom I knocked into said as he helped me up. I brushed the dirt away from my clothes and then looked up.

The person I bumped into was a young man with blue eyes and thick, messy yellow hair. A short green bandanna with an orange hanging beaded accessory, decorated with a gold circular dragon design, was wrapped around his forehead. He was wearing an orange overcoat with diamond patterns on top of a white robe with brown hemlines. Fastened around his neck was a green scarf. He was also wearing a pair of brown boots.

His blue eyes caught mine and we both blinked in surprise(?). I wasn't really sure but my Hyper Intuition began buzzing around him. The man suddenly gave me a bright smile and I smiled in return.

I bowed as an apology. "I'm sorry, mister. I didn't watch where I was going. Please forgive me." I told him and he waved it off as if it was nothing. He was a rather cheerful man.

"It's alright, Zeno didn't get hurt at all!" He said cheerfully.

 _Zeno? He speaks in third person? That must be his name then. He is someone important...someone whom I'll meet in the future..._ I thought with certainty.

"Oh no! I need to go now!" I cried out in fear as I suddenly remembered my imaginary ticking clock. "Sorry again, mister! Bye!"

I broke into a run once more, heading back to the castle. As I did that, my mind began forming questions.

 _I wonder if I was supposed to meet that person today? Simply by inhabiting this body, I have already started changing things. I wonder how the original Yona would have been. Would she have left to visit the outside of the castle even after experiencing that kind of traumatizing incident? Or would she have simply stayed inside?_


	9. Change

**IX**

* * *

 **Change**

* * *

Two years had passed, I was now ten years old. Despite my efforts in keeping all the changes of my person under wraps, people still began to notice it. Due to my dislike of wearing extravagant clothing and accessories, I always chose to use the simpler ones. Father and the ladies-in-waiting noticed this and wondered why my taste had changed.

Another change they had noticed was how there was always a book in my hands wherever I walked. Though I was not too keen with my books in my previous life, the history and medicinal knowledge in this place were too interesting to pass up. Father noticed this and bought me more books from the four other tribes to read which I was thankful for.

Within the span of those two years, I even learned how to play the _koto_ and dance. Unfortunately, I had no talent for the former despite my resolve to practice it everyday. Dancing, however, I had some skill for it no matter how mediocre it seemed.

I became close friends with Ogi and his group while maintaining my separate identity as the princess of the Kouka Kingdom. I had introduced myself as _Ying_ to them which meant "clever." It wasn't that hard to act as someone else when I was with them (technically, my real self). They would be able to connect my alter ego to my real identity if I didn't do so otherwise.

As for the information I had sought for, Ogi did indeed give it to me the very next day and I was shocked by what I had read back then. Under Emperor Il's current reign, the kingdom no longer flourished and we had lost many parts of our territories due to his war-hating nature. Many villagers were suffering due to the raise of taxes and lack of resources and supplies. I wanted to help them but as how I remained now, it was impossible.

However, as Ying, I could help them. Through Ogi's network, I was able to send supplies to those faraway villages. Supplies I had bought using the money I asked my father to give me. It remained a secret, of course. There were plenty of wrong scenarios that would occur if I did not do so.

While I had Ogi send them, I asked that my identity would remain anonymous. Unbeknownst to me, my name had been carelessly released from their loose lips due to getting drunk from the wine they had brought with them as they celebrated with the villagers.

The name "Ying" was soon spread far and wide.

Anyway, there was news of Hak and Soo-Won's return after so long. I was excited to meet them once more but these feelings for Soo-Won that I had buried for so long were beginning to surface. They were certainly not mine since they belonged to the previous Yona. However, they were so strong to actually influence my reactions to him. Just simply by thinking about him made me blush.

 _Why me?!_ I wanted to cry out in frustration.


	10. Arrival

**X**

* * *

 **Arrival**

* * *

"YONA!"

 _That voice...why does it have to make my heart beat faster than usual, dammit!_

I calmly turned around to find the two fast approaching me. Hak in his usual indifferent self while Soo-Won in his usual cheery demeanor. I beamed and ran towards them, intent on giving them a huge glomp. I tackled them and we ended up falling on the ground.

"I missed you guys!" I told them. I got up slightly and took a good look at the two this time. "Wao! You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you!"

"Jealous, princess?" Hak asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Mou~Don't say that! I'm bound to get taller eventually!"

"Ahaha, don't worry, Yona. I'm sure you'll get taller too." Soo-Won reassured me with a bright smile. I smiled back and got off them this time. _Hm? Something's missing..._ I thought as I checked myself.

"Oh, what's this? A book?" Hak suddenly said and I watched him pick up a very familiar shape from the floor. "The Legend of How The Five Tribes Came To Be?" He read out loud the title of the book.

"Ah! That's mine! Please give that back to me, Hak." I asked immediately.

He suddenly grinned and waved it from side to side as he held it out in front of me between his forefinger and thumb. "So this is yours, princess?" I nodded at once while holding out my hands for him to give it to me. I looked at him expectantly.

As my eyes drifted to his sharp blue eyes, I noticed a slight hesitation appear in his eyes. It seemed like he was contemplating on doing something mean to me but thought against it. For a moment, we had a staring contest before he sighed and decided to give up. He gently dropped the book in my hands and I hugged him in gratitude.

"Thanks, Hak! This book is one of my favorites!" I grinned as I let go and then bounded off to Soo-Won so he wouldn't feel left out.

" _...not this feeling again..._ " I heard him mumble.

 _Eh?_


	11. Cry

**XI**

* * *

 **Cry**

* * *

As the three of us were headed to the gardens, Soo-Won made a point to question me all of a sudden. "Hey, Yona, I've been wondering..." He began.

"Yes, Soo-Won?" I asked.

"When did you start having an interest in reading books?" He asked curiously.

"It kind of started back then, after you guys stopped visiting the castle." I answered without thinking as I continued to walk. I sensed that they had stopped so I turned around, only to find the two staring at me with guilty looks on their faces.

Ah, perhaps I shouldn't have answered it in that way. _Baka!_

"I-it's alright though! Don't worry too much about it." I told them immediately as soon as I saw the looks on their faces. They suddenly frowned and marched right up at me. I could see how annoyed they were though it wasn't obvious on Soo-Won's face, he clearly had a smile but his aura showed other wise.

Hak's was blatantly obvious, even his aura was pretty much the same.

"Yona/Princess..." They both began. _Uh oh._ I thought. "...what's up with you?! You're supposed to be angry if your friends haven't visited in a long time!" They both yelled out in sync.

With their terrifying auras combined, for a split second, I felt fear once again. It reminded me of Reborn's killing intent. I lost my composure and did something I vowed never to do ever again after Reborn beat it out of my system.

"Hieee!" I screamed.

The both of them paused in their attempt to scold me. Both f them blinked their eyes in surprise. "Hey, Hak, did you hear that sound just now?" Soo-Won asked his black-haired companion, clearly dumbfounded. "Yeah," Hak answered with a single nod, clearly in the same boat.

They looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to me. I was still in a frozen state when they looked at me. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I felt myself blushing at their stares. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You didn't hear anything!" I cried out as I ran away from them.

 _How embarrassing!_ I thought.


	12. Plan

**XII**

* * *

 **Plan**

* * *

After I had gone into hiding due to my embarrassment of screaming out loud, I finally calmed down enough to seek my two friends out. It turned out that they were waiting for me in the garden. Good thing my Hyper Intuition warned me otherwise I would have to search the whole castle.

"G-guys!" I called out to them.

They looked up from their positions and beamed. "Yona! Are you alright now?" Soo-Won asked immediately as soon as he was in front of me. _Okay, you can do this! Control yourself, don't blush! Don't blush, don't blush, don't..._

 _Whew. Okay, I controlled myself. Yay!_ I thought happily.

"Yup, don't worry." I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, that was kind of embarrassing. I never thought I would scream like that again." I said.

"No, not at all! It was cute actually!" He said. I turned to Hak to distract myself. I suddenly remembered something when I finally noticed that familiarly wrapped pole he was holding. I sighed internally, I really am an idiot sometimes. I can't believe I didn't notice that sooner.

It was a Hsu Quandao based from what I remembered reading from before.

"Hey, Hak, you're joining this year's Martial Arts Tournament, right?" I asked the black-haired boy.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm planning on getting into the finals and blow that old geezer's mind away." He grinned and lightly swung his weapon.

"Good luck, I'll be rooting for you!" I told him to which he simply grinned once more. As he was distracted with thoughts of beating his opponents, my eyes narrowed. _His swing..._ It may have been a light one but I could feel the power behind it, Hak had been definitely training hard.

"We should probably go to the venue now." Soo-Won spoke up.

"Yeah," Hak and I replied at the same time.

I let the two walk faster than me as soon as they were engaged in a conversation with each other. My head lowered slightly, causing my red-colored bangs to cover my face. I grinned as I thought of what I had planned before.

 _Entering the tournament was a great idea! I can't wait! I wonder how far my skills have grown in this new body? Will I end up fighting Hak in the end? Aah~ so exciting!_


	13. Hak's Interlude: Tournament

**XIII**

* * *

 **Hak's Interlude ~ Tournament**

* * *

Hak felt really excited today, he was gonna face many different opponents. Even General Geun-Tae and Captain Joo-Doh were there! He might even get the chance to battle with them! His eyes were blazing with determination. He quietly watched from the stands as the battles progressed. One contender in particular caught his interest.

It was a young boy, probably a few years younger than him. He had spiky brown hair and oddly enough, his eyes looked very familiar but Hak could not fathom why. The boy was known as Feng according to the commentators.

Feng's martial arts was unusual, he didn't use any weapons. Instead, he fought bare handed. His attacks were kind of weak but whenever he hit the opponent, they ended up losing consciousness.

 _This guy might just be one of opponents I have been looking for!_ Hak thought.

It was the semi-finals now and Feng's opponent was the general of the Earth Tribe, Lee Geun-Tae. If that kid managed to defeat the general, then it would be considered an amazing achievement. Hak watched carefully as the young boy skillfully dodged the general's swings. It was astounding, he was moving like the wind; dodging as if he knew where the older man's strikes would hit next.

In the blink of an eye, Feng was already in front of General Geun-Tae with his right hand aiming for a thrust to his neck. Surprised, the general moved back as quickly as he could and straightened his stance. His eyes narrowed and then he jumped forward with his sword in hand. However, before he could even attack, the boy raised his hands in surrender.

"I forfeit the match," he said.

Hak noticed that the boy's voice was unusually high. He tilted his head slightly as he thought that it must be pitiful for the boy to have such a high-pitched voice. Perhaps it would get better in the future, there was still puberty after all. His thoughts went over to the results of the match after that.

He also watched as Feng left the stadium at the same time. He was calm and composed. A small smile was on his face as if he knew from the very beginning of that certain match that he would forfeit it at the end.

 _Odd._ He thought.

It was a shame he wouldn't be able to fight such a promising competitor. Maybe sometime in the future they would meet and he would be able to battle against him for the first time.

Unknown to him, this peculiar character was in fact the princess of the Kouka Kingdom, Yona!


	14. Start

**XIV**

* * *

 **Start**

* * *

Six years have passed in the blink of an eye, there were still five days left before the banquet of my birthday. I woke up very early today. There was going to be a ceremony and I did not want to seem rude if I did not arrive on time. It was a good thing I had already chosen my outfit the day before so that I would not take too long in dressing up.

The ladies-in-waiting were also ready and helped me change after I had taken my bath. I would have liked to change myself but there were some formalities I could not alter and that included being assisted as I dressed into my chosen clothes. My long, unruly red hair was tied into a low ponytail and adorned with a simple hair accessory.

I looked at the full body mirror and did a twirl to see if I looked alright. I nodded in satisfaction and proceeded to head to the courtyard. My walk was silent and as I neared closer to my destination, I could hear Father's voice.

 _"Our Kingdom of Kouka is a small nation surrounded by powerful nations..."_

I couldn't help but let out a sigh. _Great, I'm still late. If Reborn was here, he would have surely beaten me within an inch of my life or tortured me or something..._ _I should hurry up._ I thought. As I ascended the steps, I saw Hak standing guard at the side together with someone else. "Where's the princess?" He asked.

"It seems she's still getting ready..." His companion responded.

"I see...Because he's coming - "

"Who's coming?" I cut him off before he could say anything else. The guard jumped in surprise at my sudden appearance. I grinned and patted Hak's shoulder. "Good morning, Hak!" I cheerfully greeted him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Morning, princess." He greeted in his usual nonchalant manner. Then a sudden thought occurred to me. "Oh, I should probably get going." I said to the two as I walked calmly to the side of my father.

Father beamed at the sight of me. _"I welcome you my daughter, Yona!"_ The crowd cheered. _"She will be sixteen years old soon."_ He continued. _"I pray that, under the divine protection of Hiryuu, the king of old, the peace in this nation will last for all eternity!"_

The crowd started cheering as a guard started beating the drums. What a festive atmosphere! I thought as I smiled to the people and thanked them for coming to the ceremony. Unknown to my own self, my smile had brightened when I looked at Hak.


	15. Trace

**XV**

* * *

 **Trace**

* * *

"Excuse me, I heard that Emperor Il and Princess Yona were here?" A familiar voice suddenly spoke up as Father, Hak and I were engaged in a conversation inside my room. I looked to the entrance to find Soo-Won standing there with his usual carefree smile on his face. My heart began to beat slightly but then it immediately stilled. Any traces of the previous Yona's feelings had finally dulled over these past few years. I only liked him as a friend now.

"Ah, Soo-Won! Welcome!" The emperor greeted him amiably though deep down I could sense that there was some animosity towards him. I did not know the reason behind it and had decided not to delve into it any deeper.

"Welcome back, Soo-Won." I greeted him politely.

He smiled even brighter and went to pat my head. "Yona, I can't believe it's going to be your birthday soon! You've gotten so big!" He exclaimed joyfully. Hak snickered under his breath but I could clearly hear it. As to why he did that, I wondered if he had some misunderstanding towards my feelings towards Soo-Won.

 _If he did - **thump thump** \- I wonder...why do I feel this way? I feel weird..._

"It's nice to see you again, Soo-Won." I said with a smile.

His attention went towards Hak once his own bright sea green eyes met sharp pale blue orbs. Their greeting was very casual despite Hak's insistence on using our titles. I sighed internally and started walking towards the entrance.

"Yona, where are you going?" Father suddenly asked.

I turned my head. "Don't worry too much, Father. I'm simply heading to the gardens. I'm sure you and Hak have some catching up to do with Soo-Won and I do not wish to disturb you. Seek me out when you've finished." I said and continued on my path.


	16. Ride

**XVI**

* * *

 **Ride**

* * *

The next morning seemed normal as usual until I noticed that neither Hak or Soo-Won were around. I started to ponder as I let my feet lead me to wherever my current destination may be. My Hyper intuition started to buzz and I finally stopped walking, only to find out that I had ended up in front of the training grounds.

 _So this is where they were!_ I thought.

I secretly took a peek at what they were doing and saw them riding horses. On closer observation, I noticed that the both of them were holding a bow and that some arrows were slung around their shoulders. It was then I realized that they were doing archery. I looked to the side to find my father and Min-Soo (a servant) watching them.

 _Hmm..._ An interesting idea popped up in my head. Coincidentally, I had chosen to wear clothes that were fit for riding. I grinned at the thought of surprising them. I tied up my hair into a ponytail and then walked towards the stables.

There, I saw a familiar-looking person and greeted him. "Princess Yona, what a surprise!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Shall I lend you a steed?" He asked. I nodded and waited for him as he brought out a horse from one of the stalls. I smiled when I saw that it was one of those horses that I secretly rode on when neither my father or any of my usual guards were present.

"Hi, boy." I went forward to hug him. He made a nickering sound and started licking my cheek in excitement. I giggled and told him to stay still as I went to get the saddle and some rope. He waited patiently and just as I had asked, stood still as I placed it on him.

"Thank you, sir." I said to the groom before leading the horse out of the stables. Once we were out, I climbed onto its back and asked it in a gentle voice to start moving forward. As he started moving, I suddenly realized something. I never did mention what this horse's name was, did I? It was -

"Kuri, let's take it up a notch, okay?" He neighed in response. His speed became faster until we finally reached the training grounds.

 _Yup! Time to surprise them._


	17. Emperor Il's Interlude: Swift

**XVII**

* * *

 **Emperor Il's Interlude - Swift**

* * *

Emperor Il knew he wasn't the best of rulers, with his cowardly ways and seemingly kind demeanor. However, he did love his daughter and his kingdom. No matter what anyone thought or said, he indeed loved the two both with care. Since he always hated wars and weapons, he resorted to asking for a non-aggression agreement with the other neighboring kingdoms in exchange for some of their kingdom's territory.

It was a solution which he knew wouldn't last. He wanted to sigh, perhaps his thoughts shouldn't be head -

 _Neeigghhh_

A loud neighing sound stopped him from continuing his thoughts. He looked to the side to find another horse (although a lighter shade of brown in color compared to the other two) galloping towards Hak and Soo-Won's direction. His eyes immediately took note of the red-haired rider on top of it.

Wait...

 _...red hair?!_

"YONA!" He shouted in fear.

She didn't respond and he watched as she rode on the horse like a natural. She urged it to go faster much to his dismay. Hak and Soo-Won were in kind of a mental bind seeing as they hadn't moved yet. He watched in helplessness as his only daughter rushed towards the two young adults with a small smile on her face.

He sighed in relief when Hak managed to get out of his mental bind and called Soo-Won's attention to move which was just in time for Yona to move past them in a near-blinding speed.

"Kuri!" She said and the chestnut-colored horse slowed down. She guided it to head back to the two who had (really) snapped out of their reverie. A grin was on her face.

"So, how fast was I?" She asked in an innocent yet cheeky tone.

He didn't catch what Hak said but she clearly heard it since her face lit up. "You're an idiot princess." Was what he said next and this time he could hear it. Soo-Won laughed sheepishly from the side as the horse he was currently riding approached them.

"I never knew you could ride, Yona! That was pretty fast!" The blond commented happily.

"Yup." She replied.

Unknown to him, Hak's words were:

 _"You were swift...like the wind.."_


	18. Phase

**XVIII**

* * *

 **Phase**

* * *

"Yona! How could you - I was afraid for you!" Emperor Il shouted to the still mounted me. He looked quite amusing when I saw him running towards the grounds. "You could have fallen at that kind of speed!" He started to scold me but I remained light-hearted.

"I'm quite alright father, as you can see before you. I know how to ride a horse and am quite proficient in it so you don't have to worry about anything." I explained.

"But still!"

"I'll be going for a second run with Kuri." I said and proceeded to move the reigns so that he would start moving. Kuri followed without second thought. I was soon farther away although still within the training grounds.

"YOONAA!" My father's voice resounded but I ignored it and begun my run. "THIS - THIS - IS SHE STARTING HER REBELLIOUS PHASE?!" He asked quite loudly to the servant beside him. The servant must have said something but I didn't hear it since I was busy feeling the rush of the wind. Soon, I heard two masculine voices beside me.

"Heh, to think you could ride this fast." Hak spoke up.

"I like to surprise people. Besides, it's my sixteenth birthday soon so I think I'm allowed some leeway from father's usual orders." I responded.

"So, how long are we going to be running away from your father?" Soo-Won inerjected. I turned back to him.

"Maybe a little while longer. I'll handle his scolding later." I giggled at the thought of our confrontation.


	19. Patrol

**XIX**

* * *

 **Patrol**

* * *

The next evening (after being thoroughly scolded by father the previous day), I decided to take a late night walk as always. Hak, as usual, was beside me as I began my patrol around the castle. It was something I liked to do often because the evening sky always held a different _feel_ to it.

"Say, princess..." Hak began as he tapped his weapon repeatedly on his shoulder.

"What is it, Hak?" I asked.

"Why do you keep on taking night patrols? It's not your job, it's not _even_ something you should be doing in the first place."

I abruptly stopped much to his surprise. I tugged on his sleeve and made him face me. I stared straight into his eyes, trying to show how much patrolling meant to me. "Hak, the reason I even started doing this was because I wanted to be sure that everything is alright."

"Does that mean you don't trust the guards? Or _me?"_ He pointed out questioningly.

I sighed and shook my head. "It's not that I don't trust you or the guards. I just like doing this, it gives me an even greater sense of comfort that no one gets hurt or attacked during these night patrols. I may be just a princess but nothing means more to me than the protection of my people." I explained.

He stared at me and then smiled.

"Alright, I won't question you further." He said.

I smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Hak." I whispered soft enough for him to still hear it.


	20. Dressing Up

**XX**

* * *

 **Dressing Up**

* * *

Three days later, it was finally my sixteenth birthday. A banquet was going to be held today and I quickly had my helpers dress me so that I could have a quick look around. I had been dressed in very fine garments much to my opposition. But my father argued that it was unbecoming for his only daughter to wear such shabby clothes during her birthday.

I quickly relented.

I had a final say to my hairstyle though.

I decided to go with a simple braid (since my hair was messy as always despite my many attempts in taming it down) and had a flower hair clip placed on it. It was simple yet elegant and my handmaidens wore happy smiles on their faces once we were done.

"Okay, you're ready now." They said and then pushed me out my room. I sighed at their odd excitement and decided to head to where the banquet would be located.

Once I arrived, father began to weep in happiness. He was proud that I had become so beautiful apparently. _You're kind of embarrassing me but I guess I'll let it slide since it's a happy occasion,_ I thought.

People started greeting me left and right. Politely, I thanked them even if I had no wish to actually talk to them at the moment.

It was then I spotted Soo-Won entering the banquet hall. Sadly, Hak was nowhere to be seen.

 _Eh? Why did I think about Hak for a second there?_


	21. Soo-Won's Interlude:Changing Perspective

**XXI**

* * *

 **Soo-Won's Interlude - Changing Perspective**

* * *

Soo-Won had just entered the banquet hall when he found Yona politely making talk with the guests. His eyes widened for a moment before it returned to its usual size. The Yona from the past few days looked different from the Yona now. She was even more beautiful than before. The bright colored kimono made her stand out more compared to those plain colors she liked to usually wear.

Her eyes were drifting around until it stopped at him. He smiled and then beckoned her closer to which she did (after excusing herself from the presence of the other guests).

"What is it, Soo-Won?" She asked curiously.

"Hold out your hand." He said.

When she did, he placed a flower hairpin on her hand. It had an elegant and mature feel to it that he thought it would suit her so that's why he chose it. He watched as he stared blankly at it and wondered whether she liked it or not.

"Does it suit your taste?" He asked.

 _"A hairpin...?"_ She murmured something under her breath before she looked up at him with a bright smile. He suddenly felt like the air had left him and that his heartbeat had quickened too much for him to breathe properly.

"It's quite beautiful. Thank you for the gift, Soo-Won." She answered kindly.

It seemed that a sudden thought came to her so she excused herself at the moment. "I must go now, father might be looking for me. I'll see you again later."

And then she left, together with those unfamiliar feelings he had just experienced.


	22. Emperor's Death

**XXII**

* * *

 **Emperor's Death**

* * *

I was in the middle of my own night patrol after I left the banquet when I detected a hostile aura although it didn't come from only one person but many people. My hyper intuition was buzzing quite strongly, I immediately headed straight to my father's chambers.

 _Too late._

My eyes widened in surprise as I opened the door. There standing were two people, my father and... _Soo-Won_. I gasped in shock as my father was stabbed straight to the chest and fell to the floor.

"F-father!" I cried out as I approached his body which was soon losing all its warmth.

"Oh...you're still awake, Princess Yona?" Soo-Won's cold and harsh voice shocked me even more.

I clenched tightly the part of the cloth where my heart was located and took a deep breath to calm myself. _Calm yourself. This isn't the first time you've seen a dead body. My father may have been heartlessly murdered but at least it was a swift one._ I said to myself.

I would have cried out to my own cruel thoughts if I had remained the same but the mafia... _the mafia changes you_ , whether you like it or not. I prayed to the dragon gods for my father's soul before I stood up to face Soo-Won.

"Soo-Won, why did you kill him?" I asked.


	23. Truthful Reason

**XXIII**

* * *

 **Truthful Reason**

* * *

He stared at me for a few moments before deciding to answer. "I...have lived for this day." He began. I listened carefully as he explained to me why he killed my father.

I was silent the whole time as I absorbed the new information. "To think that father would kill his own brother..." I muttered. Frankly, the whole situation right now seemed so unreal to me. Here I was, calmly listening to my father's murderer as I stood in front of his corpse.

 _Calm..._ I was too _damn_ calm.

And then I paused for a moment.

 _Wait. I wonder why I'm thinking of it in this way, as if it's wrong to be calm._ I sighed. _It is to be expected, I've indulged too much in this peaceful place. Even back then when I was the boss, I **killed.**_ I thought to myself.

"I didn't expect you to be awake this late at night. I heard few are allowed to come into his majesty's room. So why...did you come, Princess Yona?" Soo-Won asked.

 _Ah, he's asking me something. I should answer him._

"I had a late night walk when I felt that something was off. I decided to head to father's room first to check whether he was alright or not. And here I come to find you heartlessly murdering the emperor..." I answered.

"You've changed, Soo-Won." I told him. Oddly enough, it was with a smile...no matter how much heartbreak I felt right now.

I wonder if Primo felt something similar to this when Daemon betrayed him.

I wasn't directly betrayed but it was something too similar for me to feel pain.

 ** _BAM_**

The door suddenly opened behind me and a large group of men entered.


	24. Fighting Back

**XXIV**

* * *

 **Fighting Back**

* * *

"Lord Soo-Won!" The armed men shouted. My body tensed, I was ready to run when needed.

 _It is time,_ I thought.

It seemed that everything I had prepared for early on in my life would prove to be fruitful. I watched as those armed men made a path for the newcomer. He had dark colored hair and was dressed in fine robes. He immediately made way towards Soo-Won and then stopped when he noticed me.

"Lord Soo-Won, this girl...is she Princess Yona?" He asked. "Could it be...that the princess saw? Well then...we can save an explanation."

I shifted. I knew what was going to happen next, that man was going to have me killed. I ran past the guards at once before he even had the chance to say it out loud. I looked over my shoulder for a moment and saw Soo-Won staring at me.

 _"Goodbye."_ I mouthed to him and his eyes widened as if he understood.

I began to run even faster. My hyper intuition buzzed and I dodged the incoming whip. Unfortunately, my clumsiness kicked in at the wrong moment and I ended up tripping to my face. The sounds of their weapons being pointed towards my person were heard.

I was surrounded and it seemed that Soo-Won managed to arrive at the scene too. I got up but did not make a move to stand. Otherwise, it would result to aggravating the fake guards. One of the men raised his sword but before he could even bring it down -

 _Hak suddenly appeared._


	25. Running Towards

**XXV**

* * *

 **Running Towards**

* * *

The sound of Hak's Hsu Quandao being swung reached my ears. I was surprised to find him in front me. He started speaking and I wondered if he was trying to be purposely sarcastic or not. "Hak? Why are you here?" I asked as I stared at him.

He continued to look at me as he bent down. "I'm sorry for leaving your side, Princess Yona." He said.

I neared him to which he slightly backed away. "Hak..." I began. "I can trust you, right?"

Actually, I knew I could already do so but I wanted to hear his answer from his own lips for some reason. He looked surprised and then smiled. "The king told me to protect you. No matter what happens." He stood up. "I will obey his orders!"

The same man who had approached Soo-Won earlier on and was about to have me killed ordered Hak to withdraw but it proved the opposite effect. Hak began to ask some questions to which Soo-Won answered truthfully but it only made him angrier. I could feel Hak's fury radiating off him in waves. He lunged with his spear-like weapon.

Soo-Won managed to block each attack skillfully. His advisor (?) was about to interrupt but he was asked to back down. It was then Soo-Won revealed Hak's full identity as the heart of the castle and one of the five generals...and also as the _Thunder Beast_ of Kouka.

They kept on attacking each other. Their movements were mesmerizing to look at but I managed to look away, just in time for me to notice the man behind me. He had been aiming to grab me but I did a low sweep to get him off balance. I took advantage of that to strike at his vulnerable points.

And then I ran towards Hak.


	26. Kye-Sook's Interlude: Running Away

**XXVI**

* * *

 **Kye-Sook's Interlude - Running Away**

* * *

In Kye-Sook's whole life, never had he seen a princess willingly jump into a battle where one could die any second because of a wrong move. He watched as she skillfully dodged all of the Thunder Beast's powerful swings as if they were nothing and calmly touched his shoulder from behind.

"Hak." She called and then the two paused to look at her.

They were dumbfounded for a second before Son Hak reacted angrily. "Princess! How the hell did you get behind me?! What if you had gotten killed?!" He said in fury.

Kye-Sook watched as she reached out to grab the Thunder Beast's head and pull him closer. "This is not the time for fighting. We have to leave, no longer do we have a place here in this castle. If we stay here and get captured, I am sure we will not live to see another day." She abruptly let go and then pulled the man's hand. Her attention went to the his king.

"Soo-Won, this will be my _real_ goodbye." She said. "The next time we meet..."

She turned away. _"I'm sure you know what will happen next."_

And then the two left in such a rush that the chosen guards were left in shock, unable to react accordingly. It was only after he ordered them to chase the two did they move.


	27. No Sacrifice

**XXVII**

* * *

 **No Sacrifice**

* * *

I ran away with all my might, with Hak just right behind me. It seemed that he understood what was important right now - _which was to leave the castle as quickly as possible._ My train of thought was interrupted when I heard a very familiar voice call out to us. I looked to see Min-Soo (one of our servants in the castle) calling out for Hak and I.

I didn't sense any malice nor any ill intent from him so he was safe. Once we were close to him, it was then I noticed the bow and arrows on his person.

"Min-Soo, what were you planning on doing with those things?" I asked.

He blushed slightly but his tone was serious. "Actually, I was planning on shooting an arrow to distract them so that you two could escape but - " He looked directed his gaze at me for a moment before continuing. " - I think you had that covered, princess."

"I suppose so." I shrugged.

There was a pause before Min-Soo spoke up again. "Is his majesty - "

"Yes." I answered without the slightest hint of hesitance. "He has died." There was a hint of remorse in my tone but I didn't dwell on it too much. There were currently more important things to be doing.

"It's only a matter of time before they find us." This time, Hak was the one who spoke up.

I noticed Min-Soo's determined eyes. "I'll create a way for you two to escape. Please escape from this castle." He said.

"No." I voiced out my opinion.

Their eyes widened to my sudden words. "But princess, we'll be killed for sure if we're caught! Let me do this so that you two can escape at least!" Min-Soo protested but I wouldn't have any of it.

"You must be quite daft to think that I would let someone else die for my sake." I shook my head. "So no, I will not let you proceed with your plan, Min-Soo."

"If you will not let me do this, then what will happen then?" He asked in defiance.

"There are other ways to move around the castle without being seen, you know." I said and the two's reaction as to be expected was - _dumbfoundment._


	28. Secret Passages

**XXVIII**

* * *

 **Secret Passages**

* * *

"W-what do you mean, princess?" Min-Soo asked in surprise.

I sighed. I took the time to look around for one of those super secret passages that even people who have been told about it, still wouldn't be able to find it due to how hard it was to spot in the first place. I beamed once I saw the irregularity on the stone wall.

"Okay, here is one." I told them as I gave it a light knock and then pushed it inside.

There were no loud rumbling noises or any of the like (which I was glad for, otherwise we would have been noticed immediately) as an opening suddenly appeared underneath Min-Soo. He yelped as he fell inside.

"Min-Soo." Hak hissed as he went to the opening.

"I-I'm fine." He answered softly.

I quickly looked at my sides and then nodded once I acknowledged that no one was near us. "Hak," I murmured to my childhood friend's ear. "it's time to head inside while there's still time. It would do no good if someone spotted us now."

He nodded. "I'll go ahead so that I can catch you when you jump." He told me before jumping inside the opening himself. I jumped in after a second and landed in Hak's arms. Somehow, that made my heart start beating very quickly. I could feel my skin burning in his warmth.

What was happening to me?

"H-Hak! Please put me down!"

Thankfully, he did so as I asked. I took another second to recollect myself before looking around for a torch. "Looking for this, princess?" Hak asked me just as I turned around. I saw him holding the very torch I was looking for.

"Good job." I said and then he lit it. The previously dimmed surroundings quickly brightened in return. I looked around again, searching for the closing switch this time. There was another circle on the wall which I gave another knock to and then pushed it. The opening soon closed.

I turned to look at Min-Soo. He was looking in awe at his surroundings but I was quick in getting back his attention. "Come on guys, we need to head somewhere first." I told them just as I took the torch from Hak's hands.


	29. Destination Is?

**XXIX**

* * *

 **Destination Is?**

* * *

"Princess, I hate to say this," Hak spoke up all of a sudden as I led the way through the underground passages.

"Hate to say what?" I asked.

"Where exactly are we going?" Min-Soo cut in, finishing Hak's unfinished question.

"Oh." I muttered and then suddenly beamed. "Not to worry! We're almost there!" Just as I said those words, I came across the familiar secret door which I usually used when I wanted to escape the castle. It was a cellar-type of door so it had to be pushed open. Fortunately, Hak saw it and opened it up for me.

"Thanks, Hak." I told him before going through the door. He and Min-Soo were about to follow me out but I stopped them. "Wait," I said. "don't follow me. I just need to get some things before we leave the castle. It'll be troublesome if we get caught now and this thing will be done pretty quickly."

Hak gave me a pointed stare to which I ignored. I got up and approached my clothing chest. I opened it to find clothes - as expected - before pulling all of them out and dumping them onto the floor. I grinned once I found the sack I was looking for.

It wasn't particularly big but everything I needed for a sudden journey was there.

I hung it over my shoulder and then returned to the secret cellar door. I jumped in and had Hak close it before telling the two of them to follow me again.

"What's in there?" The two males asked in curiosity.

I paused before answering.

"Stuff." Was all I said and the two gave me glares in return. I couldn't help but snicker under my breath as I felt their glares boring through the back of my head. I soon spotted another familiar sign on the wall and then pressed on it, revealing the forest that surrounded the kingdom of Kouka.

"We're here!" I said.


	30. Separate Ways

**XXX**

* * *

 **Separate Ways**

* * *

"This... " Hak trailed off as he took a quick look around. "To think that there was a secret backdoor as a way out of the castle." He paused before his eyes looked into mine. "Now why would the princess know of _this?"_ He asked in a rather accusing tone.

"Ahaha," I answered sheepishly. "It was actually an accident that I managed to find this underground pathways though. But because I found them and took the time to explore them beforehand, we managed to escape safely, right?" I tried to give Hak a light jab but he dodged it.

(Tch.)

"Haaa~" Min-Soo suddenly let out a relieved sigh just as his legs collapsed on the ground, no longer being able to support his upper body.

"Are you alright, Min-Soo?" I asked as I approached him.

"I'm alright, Princess. I just feel relieved that we're safe now." He said with an utterly relaxed smile on his face.

"Actually, we're not out of the red zone yet." Hak spoke up from behind.

The two of us (me and Min-Soo respectively), turned to look at him. I nodded in agreement to his words while Min-Soo let out a surprised "really?!". I chuckled at Min-Soo's reaction before holding out a hand for him to hold onto.

"Get up," I told him and he did.

"What's the plan, Princess?" Hak suddenly asked me, much to my surprise. It must have showed on my face since he added, "Well, since you seem to be pretty prepared. You probably have some kind of plan in that brain of yours."

I paused and then grinned at him. "You're right there, Hak. I indeed do have a plan," I gave a Min-Soo a glance to which he noticed and stared at me, "but it involves only the two of us. Min-Soo, we'll have to separate for the time being."

"Why, Princess?" Min-Soo immediately asked, surprised by the sudden decision. "Won't it be safer if I travel with you?"

"No, it won't. It will be much faster if Hak and I head out by ourselves. But don't look so glum, I have a task for you, Min-Soo." I told him before I opened the small pack slung around my shoulder and started rummaging through it. I beamed as soon as I felt the small paper in my hand.

"Here," I said as I proceeded to hand it to him. "Just shout, _'It's Ying!'_ , as soon as you enter the marketplace. Someone will find you - it doesn't matter how they look like - just give that person the note and they will lead you to someone named Ogi. Don't be too intimidated by his looks though, he's a pretty good guy despite his exterior." I then pushed him towards the direction of his destination and gave him a small wave.

He was frozen, still trying to decipher my words.

"Good luck, Min-Soo!" I shouted, which caused him to snap out of his trance. "I'm counting on you!"

"A-Ah - Y-Yes, Princess! I'll do my best!" He said before finally leaving.


	31. Min-Soo's Interlude: Meeting Ogi

**XXXI**

* * *

 **Min-Soo's Interlude - Meeting Ogi**

* * *

Min-Soo absolutely had no idea what he was doing but still did it anyway (He trusted the Princess after all). It promptly resulted to him being surrounded by a multitude of people wondering where on earth this 'Ying' person was, before gradually leaving once they saw no sign of the said person.

He was soon approached by a tall male who held out his hand towards him. Min-Soo all but reluctantly handed out the paper he was given to the man. The man immediately unfolded the note and read it before nodding to himself absentmindedly.

"Call me Kueng, I'll lead you to our boss now." The man, now named _Kueng_ , said as he beckoned Min-Soo to follow him into a dark alley.

Min-Soo was soon led into a wide area where there were plenty of men eating and drinking around. He soon found himself in front of the man whom Kueng told him was 'Ogi'. Ogi was an intimidating fellow just as the princess described but Min-Soo reminded himself not to be intimidated by such a man.

"Hmph. You're not so bad." Ogi finally said, after a moment of silent observation. "Come with me, I'll give you your task."

"Y-Yes!"

"But first, we'll have to fix that stuttering of yours."

"Yes...?"


	32. Rest Tonight

**XXXII**

* * *

 **Rest Tonight**

* * *

"Haa~" I accidentally let out a tired sigh.

I paused. Did Hak hear me?

It seemed that Hak did indeed hear me since he stopped his trek right away. He turned to look at me. "Are you alright, Princess?" He asked in a concerned tone.

 _Seriously, to think that I am **this** out of shape. _ I thought, annoyed. _I've been taking it way too easy. If Reborn were here..._ I immediately shuddered at the thought. (Internally)

I laughed sheepishly. "I'm okay, Hak, I can still go on. Don't worry too much." I told him, waving it off.

He stared at me for second before shaking his head. "Don't go overestimating yourself now, Princess. I can clearly see that you're tired. We'll rest for tonight and continue our journey tomorrow."

"But - "

 _"Princess."_

I pouted. "Geez. Fine, you worrywart!" I crossed my arms together as I took a seat against the trunk of the nearest tree. I closed my eyes as I leaned back.

I suddenly heard the sound of Hak taking a seat right across me.

There was a moment of silence between us before I spoke up.

"To think that Soo-Won would go so far for revenge." I said, my eyes still closed. "He must have had lot of bitter emotions about the king hidden underneath that kind exterior of his."

"Princess - " Hak was about to speak but I cut him off.

"I wonder if he hated me too." I muttered before I sighed. "It has already happened though. There is nothing else that we can do about it now. The king is dead and they are probably searching for us right at this very moment."

I paused.

"Ne, Hak."

I heard a slight shuffle coming from his direction.

"What is it, Princess?"

"This will be a difficult journey. We will be on the run for a long time." I said as doubt started filling my mind. "D-Do you still want to stay with me?"

He remained silent.

Perhaps he was having second thoughts.

"You could still leave if you want. I can continue the journey alone - " I began but he cut me off this time.

 _"Don't be a fool!"_ He said as he suddenly pulled me into a hug. My eyes snapped open, widening at his sudden action. "You think I can leave you alone? I promised Emperor Il that I would protect you and I'm not backing out from that promise!"

"If it's like that then," I told him, gripping his clothes in my hand as I leaned against him. "Hak, _don't you dare die on me._ Otherwise, _I'll never forgive you_."

"Ah," I murmured softly as my eyes began to drift close again.

I must have been more tired than I thought.

The last thing I heard before entering dreamland was:

 _"Yes, Princess Yona."_


	33. Hak's Interlude: Watching Her (1)

**XXXIII**

* * *

 **Hak's Interlude - Watching Her (1)**

* * *

 _I've watched her for a long time._ Hak thought as he gazed upon the sleeping form of the princess leaning on him. _But this is the first time I've seen her so indifferent, considering the fact that she saw her father's dead body and learned that it was that bastard who killed him in the first place._

He sighed, looking up to the stars as he moved to a more comfortable position. _Had that bitter encounter change her so quickly?_ He shook his head internally, it was too fast. Perhaps she was still in shock.

 _But she even prepared her own packing bag as if she was expecting something like this to happen!_ His mind argued. _She even knew the castle's secret underground passageways!_

How well did he actually know her?

He sighed again, this time reminiscing the past when he became her bodyguard.

* * *

 _Three Years Ago_

Hak was sitting on top of the large, wooden, red railings when his self-proclaimed 'Grandpa' appeared. Son Mundok started scolding him for not attending the meeting but he didn't want to and they ended up arguing with each other.

It was at that moment, Emperor Il appeared and the two ceased fighting.

The emperor soon approached him with a smile. "It's been a while, Hak. It's been lonely since you stopped coming to play."

"Well, a commoner like me can't just walk into the castle so freely..." He trailed off, a bit uncomfortable by the emperor's sudden appearance.

"Don't worry about that. Yona's been lonely without you too."

"You happy-go-lucky liar." He muttered back, momentarily forgetting who was in front of him.

"Happy-go-lucky?" The emperor repeated, a bit taken aback by his response.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!"_ Son Mundok yelled as he began hitting Hak with a paper fan in anger.

The emperor tried placating the older man, who was soon on his knees and apologizing profusely yet again.

"Hak's honesty is what I like about him. Here, have a steamed bun." He said before handing the young teen the said steamed bun. "So, Hak, would you stay at the castle permanently, as Yona's bodyguard?"

"Your Majesty," he said, calmly accepting the small treat. "I find nobility a terrible bother." And then he began explaining his reason before he walked away, leaving the emperor to think about his words.

 _Frankly, I don't want anything to do with nobility or the royal family. The way they probe each other's intentions and drag each other down is ridiculous. The emperor has no sense for danger, either._ He thought absent-mindedly as he continued walking. _And the other reason why I don't want to come to this castle permanently is..._

"Hak!" A familiar feminine voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find the princess looking at him up from the ledge. She smiled him a bright smile before jumping down and landing right in front him. In just a few seconds, she was already near him, invading his personal space.

 _When I'm around the princess, I lose my mind._


	34. Hak's Interlude: Watching Her (2)

**XXXIV**

* * *

 **Hak's Interlude - Watching Her (2)**

* * *

"What were you doing on that ledge?" Hak asked as he moved back a bit. Looking at her again, he took in her whole appearance. Her long red hair was as unruly as ever although she managed to tame it a bit by tying it into a high ponytail. Her clothes were clearly of excellent quality despite the plain colors she had chosen to wear.

"Ah, I was trying to hide from someone." She answered as she rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Did you play a prank on that 'certain someone', Princess?" He smirked.

She shook her head. "Not at all. In fact, I believe that person is trying to court me." She had said it in such a serious tone that he couldn't help but actually believe her. Certainly, she was slightly childish but she also had a mature and reliable side to her that some people couldn't help but find her attractive.

 _Including him, himself._

"That man, Kang Tae-Jun, keeps visiting the castle to present me some gifts and invite me to join him for outings. Obviously, I've been refusing his offers but he's awfully been way too persistent lately." She said, annoyed.

"The son of the Fire Tribe's Chief, huh?" He noted out loud.

"Yeah," she said downheartedly.

"Why not just tell him that you like Soo-Won then?"

It hurt him, telling her that, but he ignored it.

"..."

She looked at him with such shock that he wondered for a second whether he shouldn't have suggested it to her or not in the first place.

"H-Hak, y-you _baka!"_ She cried out with tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "I don't like him that way!"

"Your reaction tells me otherwise."

"I _really_ don't like him that way! Why won't you believe me?"

And then the first teardrop fell.

 _Drip_

Followed by waterfall of tears, flowing down across her cheeks and dripping down from her chin. It took her a moment before she, herself, realized that she was crying. In haste, she began wiping her tears away with the sleeves of her clothing but it just kept flowing.

"I-I'm sorry about this. I don't know what's coming over me." She said as she continued wiping it away. "It just won't stop, see?" She gave him a mirthless laugh.

He sighed, it was probably his fault. He hadn't meant to push so much.

"Look, I'm sorry, Princess, so please stop crying. Okay?" He apologized as he slowly reached out to wipe her tears with his own hands.

It was like magic, her tears suddenly stopped.

(He pretended it didn't happen though.)

She sniffled. "I really don't like him that way." She muttered before she proceeded to glare at him. "I'm not telling Kang Tae-Jun _that,_ alright?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. It's not my problem though. But you'll have to find a way to get along with Lord Kang Tae-Jun."

"How cold," she murmured before she chuckled. "It's just like you though, Hak. I'll be going then." She began walking away. "Perhaps if I prank him, he'll stay away from me." A dark glint appeared in her eyes.

And then she left, leaving no trace that she had ever been there.

 _(Maybe except for that heavy dent on the grass where she had landed on.)_


	35. Hak's Interlude: Watching Her (3)

**XXXV**

* * *

 **Hak's Interlude - Watching Her (3)**

* * *

Hak was lying lazily on his side, facing the gardens, as he grumbled to his 'grandpa' about quickly getting back to the clan mansion. Son Mundok asked what was irritating him and then corrected him at once to how Hak would address him.

He denied it although Mundok knew he was lying and pointed it out.

"You are irritated." His 'grandpa' said as he left the room.

He huffed softly in irritation but his peace was quickly disturbed in over a few seconds when someone suddenly landed in front of him. A small shadow quickly covered his body and he looked up in surprise to find the princess staring down at him.

"Princess Yona! What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly startled at her sudden appearance, as he got up into a sitting position.

She simply grinned as she knelt down. It was then he noticed that there was something in her arms. He looked a bit carefully to find out that it was a small assortment of fruits.

"What's that for?" He wondered out loud, pointing at the items in her arms.

She hummed and looked at him slyly. "Do you want it?"

 _Geez, what's that look for?_

"No, not really." He answered nonchalantly.

She quickly pouted at his answer before she eventually started lining up the fruits in front of him. "Here, I want you to have these." She said.

He picked one up and looked at it. It looked rather juicy and he suddenly felt tempted to take a bite but not before realizing that she was planning something.

"What do you want in exchange? Is this a bribe or something?"

She nodded resolutely. "Yup, this is a bribe for you in exchange for your help. I had thought it over after my prank for _that man_ failed rather spectacularly. I can't do this alone so I need your help."

He sighed. "Alright, I'm willing to hear you out."

"Thanks, Hak!"

Her bright smile made his stomach suddenly feel unwell.

 _Tch._

"So what's your plan?"

She was about to speak when she cut herself off and squeaked in surprise. Her cheeks began to redden as she twiddled with her fingers nervously. "It-It's, um, l-like t-this...!" She said with a stutter, suddenly losing her eloquence.

"I don't want to. I refuse to go to the imperial villa with you, Kang Tae-Jun." Princess Yona's voice resounded loudly.

"Now, now, don't be so cold, princess." The son of the Fire Tribe's Chief said as he suddenly tried to grab her hand. "Won't you show me the way?"

She slapped his hand away before it could grab hers as she glared at him. " _I. refuse._ "

Lord Kang Tae-Jun made another grab for her hand again to which she dodged it.

 _They're so annoying,_ he thought in his hiding place. _Nobles truly are bothersome creatures. I wouldn't have to get involved if Soo-Won was here or if I hadn't accepted that bribe from the princess...but..._

He suddenly remembered her pleading and red-cheeked face.

He knew he couldn't refuse her bribe (request).

Hak stood up from his place and then approached them. He grabbed General Kang's son from behind and pulled him back before he could make another move on the princess.

 _"That's enough, Lord Kang Tae-Jun."_


	36. Hak's Interlude: Watching Her (4)

**XXXVI**

* * *

 **Hak's Interlude - Watching Her (4)**

* * *

Hak quickly grabbed the princess' shoulder and held her close to his chest just as he was instructed to do so in her so-called "plan".

 _Ah, crap. I can smell her flowery scent. She's so close._

"H-How rude! How dare you casually touch the princess?!" Fortunately, Lord Kang Tae-Jun's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He grinned as he held her tighter. "And who gave you permission to touch my princess?"

"My?" The Fire Tribe brat echoed incredulously.

( _Whose?_ Yona thought in surprise and would have blushed incredibly red if not for her self-control. _Kyaa~ that wasn't in the script! What are you doing, Hak, you baka?!_ )

"Y-You should watch your mouth, brat!"

"I'm not lying." He quickly countered. "When the princess and I were children, we pledged to spend our futures together."

"Right, Princess?" He asked, bringing the question to her.

"Y-Yes, it's true." She stuttered out, her cheeks pinkening, as she turned to face his chest to hide her blushing face from the two males.

"Princess, do you love him?" Kang Tae-Jun asked, still in disbelief over her chosen partner.

Princess Yona suddenly stilled at the Fire Tribe brat's question before taking a peek behind her. Her cheeks were flushed red as she looked at the brat. "Y-Yes, I love him." She said before hugging Hak from the front and hiding her face again.

 _"I really love him."_

Somehow, that sentence struck a chord within him.

"I refuse to accept this!" The Fire Tribe Lord's son declared. "You may have pledged your futures to one another but I am the second son of the Fire Tribe's General Kang, Kang Tae-Jun!"

"And who, exactly, are you?" The young man with light taupe hair asked as he pointed at him rather rudely.

With his face set in a poker face, he answered the man's question.

(He was still trying to ignore the princess' soft body pressed against his. _Dammit!_ )

"I'm the Wind Tribe's next general, Son Hak." He cooly declared. "The king personally appointed me to be Princess Yona's bodyguard. Any objections?"

"Then show me your true strength - " Kang Tae-Jun was interrupted from fully pulling out his sword when a shoe suddenly came flying and struck him right in the face. He fell on his back and winced at the pain.

"Who threw that?!"

 _"I did."_ Princess Yona said with a calm face.

(Hak noted that the princess was no longer blushing and was no longer hugging him.)

"Why did you do that?"

Hak watched as she politely gestured over to the emperor who was right behind the Fire Tribe brat. "If I did not stop you from pulling out your sword, my father would have injured his hand from trying to stop you."

"That is right. You should not pull out weapons in this place." The emperor said.

"Please forgive me, your majesty!" Kang Tae-Jun said before promptly leaving.

"It's alright." But the emperor's words went unheard to the light taupe haired boy's ears.

Emperor Il turned to look at the two of them. His face was set in a pleasant grin. "I had no idea that you felt that way about each other."

"That is a misunderstanding, father." Princess Yona quickly intercepted. "We only pretended so that he would stop bothering me."

"But after what we said, I doubt he'll be back." Hak said as he looked away.

"Hak, you've finally come around to the idea of being Yona's bodyguard...I knew I could count on you." The emperor said happily.

Hak smirked. "I don't come cheap."

"Please...look after Yona." The emperor lightly bowed his head towards him.

"As you wish." He knelt down on one knee in front of the emperor.

* * *

 _Present Time_

 _Emperor Il, are you still watching over us somewhere?_ He wondered as he stared at Princess Yona's sleeping form. Tears started to form on the edges of her eyes. He reached out to brush it away.

 _I will protect your unfinished business!_ He declared silently in his mind.


	37. Next Morning

**XXXVII**

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

 _Chirp chirp chirp_

The sound of birds chirping woke me up and I was about to stretch when I realized that I was not leaning against the tree as I had originally intended, but was leaning against Hak instead. My eyes widened in surprise and I was about to jump away until I took a better look at his unconscious form.

My eyes softened at his haggard form.

 _Ah, he looks quite tired. I suppose I shouldn't bother him._

Before I knew it, my hand had been intending to reach out to touch him and I immediately pulled it away. I felt myself redden.

 _Gah! What do you think you're doing Yona?!_ I mentally berated myself. _Calm yourself!_

I looked around us and decided that we'd need some breakfast and since I was already awake... _yeah, I'll go look around for some fruits for the time being._ I gave Hak one more glance before slowly moving away from his person.

But before I left the area, I went and opened my bag to search for something to tie or at least pin my hair. I grumbled softly in annoyance when I found nothing. I was going to give up until I remembered the hairpin Soo-Won gave me during my birthday.

I patted down myself and checked my sleeves until I found it wedged in between my sash. I almost laughed but managed to stop myself in time.

 _To think it was there the whole time..._

I cracked a small grin.

 _I think I'll keep it for a little while longer..._

I used it to pin my long hair before I left the area with a knife I had hidden in my survival bag.


	38. Hak's Interlude: Waking Up

**XXXVIII**

* * *

 **Hak's Interlude - Waking Up**

* * *

Hak found himself waking up alone as he leaned against the trunk of the tree.

 _Wait -_

His brain halted as it processed the information.

 _Alone..._

 _Without the princess in sight..._

 _..._

 ** _Where did she go?!_**

He immediately got up and was about to go on a mad hunt for the princess in the forest until he heard some bushes rustling. Preparing himself with the weapon in hand, he waited cautiously for whatever was in the bushes to appear.

A figure soon appeared and it took him another moment to process what was in front of him.

It was the princess...with a bunch of fruits in her arms and with her hair pinned up in a simple hairstyle with a _very_ familiar-looking hairpin.

He almost laughed out loud with her appearance at the very moment. He had just been reminiscing about the time before he became her bodyguard the night before.

He eventually started snickering. It was like that time she brought him fruits as a bribe again.

"Are you done snickering about whatever you were thinking about now, Hak?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked down to find the princess looking up at him with a pout forming on her lips. She looked rather adorable in her own way.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done now, Princess." He told her.

"Anyway, I managed to find some fruits for our breakfast before we headed out later." She grinned and patted her chest with pride. "I did pretty good, didn't I, Hak?"

He looked at the fruits she managed to find and was slightly surprised that what she found were actual _edible_ fruits. He smirked as he grabbed one and took a bite.

"Yeah, you did good, Princess."

He had underestimated her.


End file.
